


Winchesters Don't Sing

by Chlamydem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlamydem/pseuds/Chlamydem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winchesters don't sing. Or that's what Dean thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchesters Don't Sing

                Winchester’s don’t sing. Well, after what they’ve been through that’s what Dean had always thought. If there was any talent left in his chest it would’ve burned out after all of the hopeless cries of pain during the chaos that happened to be his life.

                It was a cold, grey afternoon with the blue sky covered in dark storm clouds, a steady beat of harsh rain pounding against the top of the Impala’s black roof. He pulled into the parking lot and tried his best to avoid driving into any mud fill potholes. After parking, Dean leant back into the comforting leather seat and closed his eyes shut for no longer than a few seconds before bunching his muscles and climbing out of the car, trudging ahead.

                Dean looked up from where he had just been ready to open the door of the latest motel room and stopped when he heard what sounded like Sam talking in a strung out voice. It really wasn’t creepy for a man as big as Dean to peak through the blinds of the room. Honestly, it just wasn’t.

On any other occasion Dean would scold Sam to hell and back _(terrible timing wasn’t it?)_ for not closing the blinds again but he soon began to recognize the words Sam seemed to be _singing_ as one of Sam’s recently classed ‘favorite songs of the month’ _._

_“This one comes and this one goes_

_So here we are across the road”_

                Dean felt his mouth curve up softly at the sound of Sam singing. Sure, Dean was damn well surprised that his brother could sing so well, let alone get a tune out of his mouth. Sam never sang in front of Dean since he first took him away from Stanford and that seemed to be lifetimes ago. But back then Sam didn’t hold such a talent for singing. As depressing and girly the song was, Dean listened while Sam sang with what seemed to be all of the crammed up emotions from his heart.

 

_“In Whispers, in whispers_

_You say: let it go, let go home”_

                Dean waited a few minutes after Sam seemed to be done with the song until he opened the door and strolled in with his head slanted at Sam with a soft smile while Sam looked up from his spot on the bed farthest from the door to acknowledge Deans return. Sam could hide his feelings from his face, but the eyes are what gave away the tiredness and breaking look that Sam shouldn’t have to hold. Not after all the kid had done. Dean smiled though, and looked out the window and watched the rain poor down.

 

_“Taking all our time we rode_  
 _Through the town where we grew old_  
 _Our stories and pictures_  
 _Oh we let them go, let them go home_  
  
 _Oh_  
  
 _Whistles_  
  
 _Oh, I have seen your beauty grow_  
 _Where all this fades, you shine in gold_  
 _Our love will be legend_  
 _If we let it go, let it go home.”_

Song by Dave Baxter; Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was my first fanfic and I think I did an okay job!  
> Song By: Dave Baxter (Whispers)


End file.
